


Gun Violence

by Sam4265



Series: Jaydick Prompts [8]
Category: DCU
Genre: Graphic Violence, M/M, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:50:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sam4265/pseuds/Sam4265
Summary: For the prompt: Dick raped by a crime group in Crime Alley. It's up to Jason to rescue and help him through this trauma.





	

Dick had been staring at the same brick in the same wall for the last half hour. He could see pale flesh in the corners of his blurry eyes, but he refused to acknowledge it. He'd lost feeling in his body a long time ago. Well, it wasn't that he'd necessarily lost feeling, he just lost the ability to acknowledge it. He was ignoring a lot of things at the moment. He was ignoring everything other than the brick in front of him. It was a normal brick, chipped at the edges, ridged and had spots of blood on it. The blood was fresh. Dick wondered where it came from. One of the men holding him down wrapped his hands around Dick's neck and Dick was suddenly reminded exactly where the blood came from. He chocked and swiped at the man, but someone else grabbed his hands and held them down. The man slammed his hips into Dick's ass mercilessly, the dry pressure making everything hurt more than it should. Dick tried to choke out a scream but was silenced with another particularly vicious slap across the face. Suddenly someone was in front of him, gripping his hair in a fist and shoving his face toward unzipped jeans. Dick felt tears leak out of squeezed shut eyes. He hiccuped a sob, but that only got him another slap. He bit his lip to silence himself, but was screamed at for not opening his mouth. 

Suddenly a bullet whizzed past his face and landed straight in the brain of the man screaming at him. Dick's eyes flew open in time to be splashed with blood. The hands bruising his hips let up, as did the ones holding his wrists and legs. The ones touching his chest were forcibly ripped away. Finally Dick was freed. He fumbled around his ankles for his pants. He could barely pull them up with his shaking hands. When he finally got them around his hips he shuffled himself back into the brick he'd been staring at earlier. He could feel the blood stick to his back, shockingly cold in the dark October air. He watched with wide eyes and Red Hood murdered the men in front of him. There were five of them, he hadn't been counting earlier. He didn't even know how many of them had... had a turn at him. One was already dead, blood oozing from the hole in his head. Jason snapped another one's neck, and slammed another's head into the wall until it smashed in a explosion of blood and the crunch of bone. Jason shot the next one who came at him in the crotch, then again in the chest. Finally only one was left. He was tall and fat, but his arms were corded with muscle. His cock was hanging out of his pants, and it was clear he'd been the last one in Dick. Jason grabbed him by the throat and slammed him into the wall. He cocked his gun and shoved it in the mans face until it was dissenting his cheek and brushing his eye. 

"P-please," the man pleaded to the blood splattered emotionless mask in front of him. "Please don't kill me." Jason tilted his head and started to lower the gun. Dick's breath sped up, then stopped all together when Jason shot the man in the thigh. The man screamed and fell to the ground. Jason stood in front of him, still holding the gun to his face, even as the man tried to crawl away, blood trailing behind him. 

"That's your femoral artery," Red Hood growled, hatred ingrained in every word. "You'll bleed out long before anyone gets here. But, if I'm being honest, I don't think that's a painful enough way for you to die, but seeing as my options are limited at the moment, I think I'll just shoot you some more."

Jason fired off three more shots; one in each kneecap, and one final one in his crotch. 

"That's better," Jason said. He slammed his foot into the man's gut to stop his crawling. 

"Make no mistake," Jason hissed. "This, all this pain, all this torture, it's inevitable. I had no choice. And do you wanna know why?" 

The man shook his head frantically. He was paling, he was losing blood fast, but Jason wasn't about to let him die until he'd made his point. 

"It's because you're life was over the second you touched  _him_." He snarled. He turned his back on the man, and finally made his way over to Dick. He put himself in Dick's line of sight so that Dick could no longer see the bodies lying in front of him. He took off his helmet, and removed his domino mask until all that was left were those earnest blue-green eyes staring Dick in the face. He pulled Dick's jeans the rest of the way up, and zipped and buttoned them. He put his hands on Dick's cheeks and gently lifted his head so that they were eye to eye. 

"Dickiebird, can you hear me?" He asked softly. Dick was silent for a moment, his whole body was shaking. Jason needed to get him inside. 

Dick finally nodded, and so Jason ran his gloved fingers through Dick's hair, careful to make his moves gentle and soothing. 

"Ok, good, let's get you inside, ok? You're not staying out here any longer." Jason picked Dick up in his arms and carried him away from the alley. He had a safe house in Crime Alley, but he knew that staying anywhere near there was not a good idea. The police would find the bodies soon, someone had undoubtedly heard the gunshots and even in the shittiest shit hole in Gotham someone would be called eventually. Besides, he didn't want Dick to have to see the place anymore. Not ever again if he could help it. He carried Dick a few streets over, to the next closest safe house, which was about a ten minute walk away. He brought Dick in through the fire escape, and carried him to the bathroom.

"Okay Dickiebird, I need to check you over ok? And then you're going to take a shower, and I'm going to tape you up, alright?" Jason spoke softly, using the tone he saved for frightened children. Dick wasn't looking at him, but he was acknowledging him, which Jason took as a win. 

\---

It took Jason over an hour to get Dick fixed up. The shower was good for him, but initially he wouldn't let Jason see him naked. 

"Dick, you have to let me see. If I can't see, I can't fix it. Please, Dickie, you have to let me see." 

Dick shook his head furiously, and Jason sighed. He rubbed his forehead, and saw only one option.

"When I was ten I was living in Crime Alley, barely making ends meet. My dad was in prison, and my mom was passed out, too high on something to comprehend anything, so I was the one making the money. It wasn't good, what I was doing, but that's a story for another time. I was in the Alley, when these three guys came up behind me," Jason choked on the words. He could barely finish them, but Dick was finally looking at him again. His grip on the button of his jeans was loosening. "By the time they were finished I could barely walk." He finished in a whisper, and had to look away. He remembered that night all too clearly. He didn't think he'd ever forget it, but that wasn't the point. He wasn't doing this for himself, this wasn't his therapy session, this was for Dick. 

"But I stumbled home, and when I got there all I wanted was someone to make me soup. Someone to sit with me and tell me everything was going to be ok, but when I did get home I found my mother passed out in the bathroom. She was safe, but completely unconscious, so instead I took a shower, crawled my way into bed, and went to sleep, and that was it. I didn't have anyone Dick, no one. But you do, you have me. I will never leave you, even if you want me to. I will be right beside you until the day I die, because I love you Dick, and nothing will ever change that. Not this, not anything," Jason spoke slow and forcefully. He had never believed something so fully in his life. "Now, I need to make sure you're ok, so  _let me see_." Jason said. There were tears leaking out of the corners of Dick's eyes. He surged up and kissed Jason lightly on the lips, the only part of him those men hadn't touched. It was a simple brush of lips, but it was the sweetest kiss Jason had ever had. Slowly, Dick unzipped his pants, and finally let Jason see. 

\---

Hours later, when Dick was cleaned, bandaged up, and finally asleep, Jason got a call. 

He was sitting on the bed, brushing his fingers through Dick's hair, the soft sound of Dick's careful breathing lulling him to sleep, when a shrill rang jerked him out of his trance. After making sure Dick was still asleep he stood from the bed and took the phone into the other room. Bruce was calling him, as was expected. He sat on the couch and answered. 

"What?" He asked. 

"You know what," Bruce growled back. "You say you're not a murderer and then you go and pull something like this. What was this Jason? This was ruthless, this was barbaric. What the hell were you thinking?" 

"There were extenuating circumstances," Jason replied, emotionless. "They had Dick." 

There was silence on the line, and then, "What do you mean they had Dick?"

"They had him Bruce," Jason choked out. "They were touching him, they-" He cut himself off, squeezing his eyes shut to keep them from leaking. He took a deep breath and solidified himself. 

"There are security cameras in Crime Alley, right?" 

Bruce's reply was hesitant, but softer than he'd been before. "The police don't use them, but yes."

"Watch the tape, then tell me those men didn't deserve it." Jason ended the call. 

\---

Bruce watched the footage, at Jason's recommendation. He watched it multiple times, tortured himself with it. He should've been able to stop it, Dick never should have been in that position. Bruce watched it until tears blurred his vision, until he could no longer bring himself to hit rewind. He shut off the bat computer, and made his way to the box sitting on one of the tables in the back of the cave. He'd send Jason a package in the morning. A thank you package full of bandages and Dick's favorite cereal. The last thing he put in the package was a brand new handgun. He stared at the barrel and flashed back to the night when he was eight years old. He almost pulled it right back out of the box, but then he looked at the monitors. The computers were off, but what he'd seen on them was still replaying in the back of his mind. 

He left the gun in the box, and mailed it to Jason's safe house before he could change his mind. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to send me prompts in the comments, feel free!


End file.
